The present disclosure relates to a lens driving device having a hand-shake correction function used in a mobile communications terminal, and a camera module including the same.
A scheme of correcting a hand-shake by moving a lens in a direction perpendicular to an optical axis is referred to as a lens moving scheme, and a scheme of correcting a hand-shake by moving an image sensor in a direction perpendicular to an optical axis is referred to as an image sensor moving scheme.
That is, an optical image stabilization (OIS) technology is a technology capable of correcting the hand-shake by assigning relative displacement values to the lens and the image sensor in directions (X and Y directions) perpendicular to an optical axis direction (Z direction).
Referring to the following Patent Document 1, a magnet and a coil of an autofocus driving unit are formed to be symmetrical with respect to each other when viewed in a direction perpendicular to the optical axis, and a magnet and a coil of a hand-shake prevention driving unit are also symmetrical with respect to each other on four surfaces of a camera module.
Referring to the following Patent Document 2, there is disclosed a structure in which the autofocus driving unit and the hand-shake prevention driving unit share the magnet, but positions of the coils are formed to be symmetrical with respect to each other when viewed in a direction perpendicular to the optical axis.
Referring to the following Patent Document 3, there is disclosed a structure in which the coil of the autofocus driving unit also shares the magnet of the hand-shake prevention driving unit formed to be symmetrical with respect to each other on the four surfaces of the camera module.